Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Memory may be fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. Memory cells may be written to, or read from, using digitlines (which may also be referred to as bit lines, data lines, sense lines, or data/sense lines) and wordlines (which may also be referred to as access lines). The digitlines may conductively interconnect memory cells along columns of the array, and the wordlines may conductively interconnect memory cells along rows of the array. Each memory cell may be uniquely addressed through the combination of a digitline and a wordline.
A continuing goal in fabrication of memory circuitry is to make ever-smaller and closer-spaced components of memory cells. Unfortunately, undesired parasitic capacitance occurs and increases the closer conductors are placed next to one another and can adversely impact design and operation of memory circuitry.